Edward uprising
by Erudite Edward
Summary: Edward visits Dauntless attempting to get revenge because Peter stabbed his eye out and sees some friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1: In which someone gets demoted

Chapter 1

Edward awoke abruptly with a disturbing thought in his mind. What if Evelyn was lying to him about the deaths of the patrol team? Edward went to grab his gun but he grabbed his eye patch. He stared at it. The gun was laying a sprawl right next to where the eye patch laid. He stood up while picking up the gun and walked to Evelyn's room.

The room was colder than outside and it was biting at his missing eye. The bloody skin around his eye made him look scary to the other faction less people.

He found Evelyn lying there on her 'bed' which was really just a pile of clothes. He put the gun to her head. She must felt the cold metal and awoke unexpectedly and Edward jumped back. She questioned why he had a gun. He replied quickly saying "you're lying to me"

She seemed offended because her next comment was to shoot him in the thigh.

The faction less awoke to the sudden noise. The children started to scream but Edward just raised his gun to her head and said.

"WHY THE LONG FACE!" and shot her between the eyes.

Evelyn dropped to the ground blood trickling down her face. Edward left the room and the faction less stared at him.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LIVE DOWN HERE GETTING LEAD BY HER?"

The faction less looked at Edward revolted by his actions.

"YOUR ALL USELESS!"

Edward stormed outside gathering the clothes and stuff he owned looking back at the many people all horror-struck by the sudden events. Edward thought to himself, their all blind why do they let Evelyn lead them she's a filthy cow. Edward looked up at the blue sky feeling freedom at last.


	2. Chapter 2:In which someone gets enraged

Chapter 2

Edward thought. How the hell can I beat Dauntless? I'm erudite I should know I am knowledge. Find an army that's how, there should be some faction less willing to help. I will search the streets and all the known camps.

In the distance Edward saw the glow of fire and where there is fire there is life.

Edward ran towards the fire but he found himself with a gun to his head. The man yelled at Edward "DROP YOUR WEAPON," but Edward just pulled his gun and put it to the man's head. The man had a scar on his left arm and tats all up his right. The scar resembled one of the dauntless symbols.

How he despised of Dauntless it was a big faction with all those woopty doo crazy brave people and a lot of rivalry. Like fricen hell I got stabbed in the eye because I was better than Peter. He'll be the first to die. He will suffer the consequences. He will burn in hell. In Edwards rage He grabbed the man's arm and snapped the joint. He dropped to the ground and Edward Shot him in the back of the head.

Edward was enraged and stormed of towards dauntless not caring about the night that followed Peter would pay.


	3. Chapter 3: In which someone gets betrayd

Chapter 3

The sun arose just before Edward headed towards the buildings, dauntless was large and they were at least a thousand people on the main street. People stared at him murmuring as they walked past his demented looking face.

"What are you looking at you bastards!" Edward was furious. "Get a move on – don't you have somewhere to be!"

"Edward?" said a familiar sounding voice, "is that you?"

"Myra, oh my god it's you." They hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" asked Myra.

"Oh well um... I'm visiting."

"Sure you are, seriously Edward what are you doing?"

"...I miss you." Edward said lying right to her face.

"I miss you too but Edward we can't get back together I'm I'm...with someone."

"What you, are you dating someone." Exclaimed Edward disappointed.

"Well yeah after I left..."

"Wait don't tell me you're dating Peter!" Screamed Edward.

"Edward you don't understand."

"Hell yeah I do its pretty fricen clear what's going on."

"No Edward don't go," Myra said crying and staggering towards Edward, "I love you."

Edward turned around as Myra rushed towards him her feet scraping along the ground, "If you did love me then why did you do this to me!"

"Edward please, don't go," Sulked Myra.

Edward walked away to where he knew the Dauntless Initiates slept. He would kill Peter not physically but socially and then he will get the punishment he deserved. 


	4. Chapter 4: In which someone gets ambushd

Chapter 4

The room was quiet as Edward slept on his bed. It was dark and all you could hear were faint footsteps. The windows were open and you could see all the way down to the street where there were people talking and cars were rushing by.

I felt the knife push through my eye, blood spurting onto the mysterious person. My vision blurred and I fainted onto the floor watching the man walk away through the door and into the corridor.

"AAAAAHHHHH," Edward awoke from the daydream. He was walking through a long alleyway, where people gathered around him. They were confused by his unexpected shriek.

"Piss off you idiots what do you think you're doing."

"We were just seeing if you were ok," Answered a man about as tall as Edward. The man found himself with a backhand to his face. Edward approached him as the man ran off. "Yeah the all of you piss of."

Edward thought to himself, this is why Myra left me. When someone tries to help I just tell them to well – piss off. I hate myself why would I be like this.

The alleyway was now filled with gangsters complete with knives and guns. Edward stood his ground and he noticed a familiar girl walk pass. It was Marlene I remember her she was one of the Dauntless Initiates. I faintly remember her fighting with who was it... I can't remember. "MARLENE!" She turned to look at him not recognising him but still she noticed the gangsters and walked into the alley.

"So you're getting your girlfriend to come fight for you, ha," The tall gangsters mocked.

"$# * you," Edward said amused. He pulled his gun, ducked as the gangster shot; shot the gangster in the head and then pulled a knife to the other gangsters.

One of them approached trying to look tough, Marlene grabbed his head from behind and snapped it, the other gangsters approached now and me and Marlene were surrounded. I stabbed the guy heading towards me then snapped his arm. Marlene shot the guy in the head then dropped him.

"So who the hell are you," Marlene said puzzled.

"I'm Edward with an E."

"Oh yeah I remember you."

"So thanks for that, funny you were walking bye."

"Well I quite enjoyed it so thank you."

They walked out of the alley way and onto the street.

"What happened to your eye?" Questioned Marlene.

"I got stabbed by Peter don't you remember, or have you been having too much amity bread?"

"Oh that bastard, but where have you been, living in a hole?" She said sarcastically.

"Well yeah kinda, I'm factionless."

"Sorry, no offense."

"None taken."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No unless an alley way is a place to stay?"

"Ha, You can stay at my place."

"No I'm good."

"I insist, really."

"naa I'm use to sleeping on the streets."

"Oh #%$* you Edward just come."

So as the sunset down to the horizon Edward and Marlene walked to her house hoping to get attacked by more gangsters.


	5. Chapter 5:In which someone gets fooled

Chapter 5:

Edward woke up at Marlene's place, he was hoping she wasn't up yet so he could just sneak out. He walked through the door. "Hey sleepy head." Marlene was standing there in the kitchen holding some half eaten bread. "want some."

"No I am good for now..."

"Alrighty then, so how was your sleep."

"Aaaaah good I guess, how was yours."

"Oh um good so do you want to go get something to eat?" Marlene suggested, "There is a good shop down the road with good coffee."

"That's very kind of you but I don't want to waste your time."

"I don't have any time for you to waste."

"Oh then yeah I'll be happy to... wait that bread wasn't drugged was it."

"I don't know but it's from Amity."

"So yes," Murmured Edward to himself.

Edward went and opened the door and Marlene followed. "So hows it like being factionless?" asked Marlene.

"Well pretty crap, it's not the life you want to be living but I think it's better than death. Marlene looked surprised everyone she knew has said its worse than death but to think of it none of them have been factionless.

"Oh its over here," said Marlene.

The coffee shop was just on the left and Edward couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Myra and Peter sitting together. "YOU MUTHER..."

"Oh Edward your here so Marlene did fool you, she really is quite charming." Said Peter.

"I'M GONNA FRICEN KILL YOU PETER."

Peter smirked as Marlene hit him in the back of the head. He dosed off falling to the ground; faintly seeing Peter tower above him.


	6. Chapter 6: In which someone gets facts

Chapter 6:

Edward woke up with his head ringing and Peter dead on his right. "what the hell." He looked up and saw Marlene with a bloody knife. "So this blood is either fresh and your just about to put that away or your gonna kill me."

"Well I was thinking about it you ass hole, no wonder Myra dumped you it was pretty hard pretending I liked you."

"I know; I'm working on it though."

"Well good for you."

"Are we on a plane?" Edward asked questionably.

"Hell yeah we are."

"Oh, I don't like planes."

"Well unless you wanted to be under some rubble then you have to."

"What."

"Well you were out for days; I must of hit you pretty hard but it's a long, very long story."

"Ok what happened?"

"Well the climax is that Dauntless went cablooy and I'm pretty sure the other factions did as well."

"Was there any survivors?"

"No just us and a few others but that's all I know about there could be some survivors."

"Well, that's a lot to take in."

"Eh."

"What do you mean Eh?" Edward said in a jokey tone.

"Eh"

"So who's flying this thing?"

"Christina is; Tobias and Tris are somewhere probably together, Will is somewhere and I just saw Uriah."

"So Peters dead."

"Yep."

Christina walked out into the room "So Edward can call you Eddy, oh by the way I'm Christina."

"Oh hi." Edward said awkwardly. He never really knew Christina she was just like a shadow.

"So Christina aren't you flying," Questioned Marlene.

"No, Uriah is."

"Ok I might go see him then." Marlene left the room swiftly and awkwardly and left Christina and Edward to talk.

"So what actually happened," Edward asked

"Oh Dauntless blew up, Tobias told us to get on this plane, we all nearly died and yeah we killed Peter, pretty good plan you know with all the plot twist Marlene hit you and did you actually believe that Myra would date that guy?"

"I was pissed at the time ok."

"Ha, sure you were."


End file.
